


Reaching For You

by Rapture38



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: ALL my Fault, Comfort, Cuddles, Danny - Freeform, Danny being sad, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Saddness, Vlad changing, baby pop being abused, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapture38/pseuds/Rapture38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny tried to run but was caught.<br/>He had felt his eyes being pulled from their sockets, and heard the sound of his own blood dripping onto the floor, the fresh taste of iron in his mouth was the only thing reminding him that he was still human. No one came for him for months, his suffering unknown by his friends and enemies. When he lost everything ,sight, touch, taste, sound, the soul crushing feeling of giving up surrounded him. He knew no one was coming for him, until someone did.  Danny x Vlad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching For You

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note + disclaimer  
> I don’t own Danny Phantom  
> This is a preview and based on how many views and reviews I get I will probably make this a full blown story so please tell me what you think.

There were few things he wanted to do before he fully died.

He wanted to go water skiing. That seemed fun.

He also wanted to get married, hopefully to a nice guy, he didn’t have to be pretty or majorly handsome. He just wanted someone that was right for him and maybe a little bit hot. But that could come second.

He also wanted to get a cat, preferably a black one. They always looked so silky, kind of like ravens, ravens were cool. 

Telling his parents about Danny Phantom was any other one. He always had second thoughts on this one thou; there were always so many risk factors. Especially since his parents just adored telling him about the many painful ways they were planning to tear Phantom apart when they finally got a hold of them. He always figured that they were just exaggerating. 

That was. Until he found himself strapped down to the dissection table in his parents lab. Thick ghost proof bonds wrapped firmly around his head, limbs and torso, keeping him firmly against the cold metallic slab. Everyday being jabbed, sliced and prodded as his own parents moved their way through his internal organs and chest cavity. 

He never got to see any of his parents work, he was always blind folded. Their reasoning, “Probably has some sort of horrid ghostly hypno eye’s or something” so they wrapped a large piece of black cloth around his face.

Thank goodness breathing wasn’t necessary in ghost form. The cloth literally covered his entire face and when he breathed in the cloth would suction to his mouth, making it impossible to breath. 

Time also went by slowly when his parents weren’t there.

When he was left alone in the dead silence with only the screaming pain as company, weird thoughts went through his head.

‘Where was everybody?’ ‘How are Sam and Tucker?’ ‘Are mom and dad looking for me?’ ‘Why is Vlad’s hair white?’ ‘Is there supposed to be clocks in the kitchen?’ ‘Why has no one found me?’ ‘Does Sam love me?’ ‘Does Tucker love me? No he’s not gay…I think?’ ‘Where is every one?’ ‘Where is everyone?’  
WhereiseveryoneWhereiseveryoneWhereiseveryoneWhereiseveryoneWhereiseveryone……………..Is no one looking for me?’

How long he has been missing, he doesn’t know. Days, months, years they have all just blend together; the only thing he knows now is the sound of blood dripping onto the floor and the squeaking of the lab door when his parents enter the lab. He never hears them exit. 

Down here he can’t tell the time of day, so he goes by when the scientists come to visit him. That is ‘morning’ to him.

Slowly he rotates his forearms up so his palms face the ceiling and clench’s his fists.

It’s a part of his ‘morning, afternoon and night time routine’.

When he is going his routine up he starts by rotating his arms and clenching his fists than rotating his ankles and clenching his toes. Also shifting the shoulders and hips (As far as the restraints let him) and goes through a process of tensing every voluntary muscle in his control. All of these exercises have a purpose, check for anything missing or not  
working. The routine kept him sane and informed of his bodies status but also caused him to obsess over little things that didn’t matter

Suddenly the door behind his head opens. He hears 2 sets of feet enter the room and stop just beside him, there wasn’t a point to struggle. 

“Do you think we should take the blind fold off for a while, honey?” ‘Mom?’

“I do believe we should, besides I want to be the last thing he ever sees.” ‘Dad?’

Rough hands grabbed his hair harshly and pulled his head forward so that his chin touched his chest. Feeling the knot at the back of his head being untied he shut his eyes.

He didn’t want to see.

He didn’t want to see them.

The people that mutilated and destroyed his body without a drop of guilt and kept him chained to a table for their own curiosity. 

When he felt the blind fold slip from his face he closed his eye’s tighter, even though he could see the brilliant lab lights though his eye lids he kept his eye’s firmly closed.

“Honey, he isn’t opening his eyes.” 

A few shuffling sounds came from nearby.

“Don’t worry, he will open his eye.” The voice paused. “Weather he wants to or not.”


End file.
